Currently there are syringes or needles used in the health centers which are not considered safe, because they do not have any system of protection that prevents the exposure of the health care and hygiene staff to the transmission of blood-borne diseases, and which can cause unwanted injections. Thus, the accidents of the health care staff produced by sharp objects mostly in hospitals and clinics are frequent, cases that are extremely worrying when it comes to serious infectious diseases such as Hepatitis B and C or HIV.
In addition, the high risk of suffering an injection when treating the patients generates personal stress on the health care staff in view of the possibility of being infected with an infectious disease. An accidental injection with a fluid infected by a virus can cause the medical leave, the temporary disability of the patient, even psychosis, until it is determined whether there has been infection, in addition to the high economic and legal burdens for the institutions.
Therefore it is necessary the creation and implementation of biosecurity material in ail these health centers and for the general population.